


what i want

by amaelamin



Series: touch requests [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Massage, johnny is just whipped, mark lee is Realising Some Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin
Summary: 'touch' request fill 1!-> mark, stressed and exhausted from nct + superm promotions gets a massage from johnny ? :-)
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: touch requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695640
Comments: 28
Kudos: 370





	what i want

The day Mark finally came home after a slew of Super-M activities the members took turns trooping into his room to see him as if he were a rare and precious zoo exhibit, which, to be honest - he actually kind of was. There was only one Mark Lee, and at the moment he was jellyfishing in his bed trying to fight his jetlag and sleep off the huge dinner the dorm aunty had made him eat. It was not currently known if his brain was connected properly to the rest of his body judging by the grunts and slurred words he was barely managing to produce in answer to their questions.

“Managed to do any sightseeing?” (Jaehyun.)

“Hmom.”

“Did you buy me anything?” (Donghyuck.)

“Bye.”

“No injuries, right?” (Doyoung.)

“Mmf.”

“Did you sleep at all?” Johnny asked. 

Mark looked at him through a haze of exhaustion and the wrong timezone and laughed a little hysterically. (If it was Tuesday then that meant they were in London. If it was Thursday then it was Paris. And so on and so forth.)

Mark made an effort to speak. It was Johnny, after all.

“I’m sad I couldn’t be in some of the. The mini-video things for the, uh. For the-” Mark’s brain stopped working, overwhelmed. 

“The mini-track music videos?” Johnny supplied, sitting down on the edge of Mark’s bed. For some reason, he was grinning. 

“Yeah. Those.”

“You mean you wanted _more_ work?” Johnny teased, grabbing on to one of Mark’s ankles nearest to him, and Mark almost moaned at the heat of Johnny’s hand seeping right into his bones. It felt like that hand was anchoring him to the bed as his mind started to float off into another dimension.

“I missed you guys.”

“I missed you too,” Johnny replied, as if he knew Mark wasn’t actually talking about the rest of the members; not now, at least. He jiggled Mark’s leg by his ankle and Mark felt the movement in little shockwaves up his body. “Why aren’t you asleep?”

“I can’t,” Mark mumbled, a whine creeping into his voice as he slowly lined up the words. “I’ve been trying. But it feels like- like my brain is one place, and my skin is another place, and my bones are another, and I can’t get them all to work together and like, merge. Mesh.”

Johnny hummed sympathetically, the hand on Mark’s ankle massaging gently. Mark sighed before flexing that foot unconsciously. 

“Feels good,” Mark murmured, more breath than voice. “I wish you were a blanket.”

“A blanket?” Johnny laughed softly, low honey voice making Mark want to purr. “I can do this for you, if you want. Calm you down enough to sleep, work some of the stress out of your muscles. You know I’m good with my hands.”

“Yeah?” Mark rumbled. “Sounds like the start of a porno.” 

This time Johnny’s laugh was more of a satisfied bark as Mark felt his bed dip further under Johnny’s weight and their eyes locked. “Well, if that’s what it takes to help you sleep..” 

Right. It was happening, and Mark felt a little flutter in his belly like he always did when he noticed that particular look in Johnny’s eye; just before Johnny proceeded to toy with him like a puppet on a string until Mark was a stammering, blushing mess.

“Such a good bro,” Mark whispered back ironically, closing his eyes and stretching. He ached everywhere - from too-soft hotel pillows, from rehearsals and performing and rehearsals and performing, from spending too many hours in tour buses and planes; and so he went willingly when Johnny nudged his side to make Mark roll over onto his stomach. He always went willingly, when it was Johnny. Too willingly, if he was being honest; it’s not like Mark didn’t have an acute knowledge of what Johnny was like, and especially a Johnny around a Mark who was sleep-deprived and had most of his defences down. Fuck it. If Johnny wanted to play the ‘how much can I fluster Mark’ game today he was going to be disappointed. The embarrassment and uncertainty filter was currently unoperational and the pleasure center of his brain was what was in charge.

“I’ll heat up some milk for you later, too,” Johnny said as he knelt on either side of Mark’s hips, and Mark grumbled into the mattress as he heard the grin return to Johnny’s voice. 

“I’m not a baby.”

“You sure about that, sweetheart?” Johnny asked, placing both of his big hands on Mark’s shoulder blades over his thin sleep shirt and spreading his fingers. Mark’s sure Johnny could easily reach over his whole back, the way he could easily wrap a hand almost the entire way around Mark’s bicep. 

“Though warm milk sounds pretty good right now.”

“I’ll give you some warm milk, don’t worry.”

Mark frowned internally, mind trying to process if this was some new Johnny innuendo, but he couldn’t keep up the brainpower when Johnny was running his hands up and down his back like that. “S’nice,” Mark murmured. He was already starting to melt into the mattress, and knew Johnny could feel the way he was going pliant.

“Yeah?” Johnny asked softly, beginning to knead Mark’s back. “Your muscles are so tight, dude.”

“Loosen me up, then,” Mark said, pausing after he said it because he could hear Johnny snicker quietly above him. “Dude, shut up.” Just because he was playing right into Johnny’s hands - literally - didn’t mean he had to take Johnny’s shit.

“What?” Johnny asked innocently. He worked in silence for the next few minutes, rubbing and massaging Mark’s neck and shoulders with firm strokes and not giving way no matter how much Mark squirmed and whined that it hurt. 

“Am I going too hard, sugar?”

Mark scowled then, knowing that under normal circumstances he’d be blushing furiously right now, just like Johnny wanted. 

“This masseuse talks too much,” he said instead.

“Shirt off,” Johnny ignored him. “It’s getting in the way.”

“You’re taking this very seriously,” Mark said, struggling out of his shirt from where he was lying on his front because Johnny was still kneeling over him. He tried not to think too much about their positions. 

“Want to do this properly for you,” Johnny’s reply came, suddenly close to Mark’s ear, and Mark became very aware through the fog of tiredness in his brain that he was only wearing shorts in bed with Johnny, Johnny’s hands on his body with all the permission to touch. Well. He’d be worried about something… popping up, if he weren’t so tired. He seriously doubted if he could get hard right now even if every wet dream he’d ever had came to life before him. One almost was right now, anyway.

Johnny hummed and continued rubbing into Mark’s back, and Mark had to admit as he slowly melted even deeper into the mattress to the sound of Johnny’s rhythmic breathing above him - Johnny really was good with his hands. Mark could feel the knots in his muscles relaxing, the tight pain when Johnny kneaded them giving way to a more pleasurable soreness.

Johnny pushed one hand into Mark’s hair to massage his scalp as the other hand stayed, burning warm, on his lower back, and Mark really didn’t mean to moan out loud at how good it felt because Johnny honestly didn’t need more encouragement.

“Mm?” Johnny inquired, cheeky. “Didn’t know your... head was this sensitive.”

“Neither did I,” Mark breathed out long, passing over what he thought might have been yet another innuendo. “Where did you learn how to do this?”

“It’s just how I like to be touched,” Johnny replied, like it was no big deal, and Mark swallowed at the sensuous feeling of Johnny’s fingers moving slowly in his hair. “You like it, right?”

Mark nodded, feeling Johnny’s fingers trail down to his nape and stroke gently there, and shivered a little. 

“Want me to keep going?” Johnny asked, close to his ear again. “You okay?”

“Yeah, please don’t stop,” Mark whispered, knowing Johnny would have preferred to keep his little reactive gasp to himself. The point was - Johnny knew Mark wanted him and exploited that, but nothing would ever have started happening if Johnny hadn’t wanted him first. It had taken Mark some time to work that out - he wasn’t good at games like Johnny was, and Johnny really, really liked playing this game.

“Can I go lower?”

Mark let Johnny’s question simmer a little before spreading his legs a little in answer. “Go ahead.”

Slow, kneading strokes down his lower back, rubbing just above his hips, down his thighs and calves, fingers going dangerously higher and closer between his legs on each journey back up. Mark wondered how long he should hold out before giving Johnny what he wanted - before spreading his thighs more or pressing his hips back in a blatant request for Johnny’s touch. How long before Johnny got tired of waiting for a reaction? 

“I like you like this,” Johnny murmured, pressing his thumbs into twin sensitive spots just below Mark’s lower back. “You’re different when you’re tired out of your mind.”

“Easier for you?” Mark asked, the words slipping out before they could register.

“Do you think I want you to be easy for me, Markie?” Johnny asked, hands stilling on Mark’s hips. 

“I think you do,” Mark breathed out, blood stirring at directly addressing something they’d never acknowledged, but instead of fear or apprehension he just felt a sort of crazed drunken assurance. “Like now.”

“What else do you think I want?” Johnny continued, in that same low, slow voice. 

“I think you want me,” Mark inhaled deeply at his own daring like he was watching a character on tv. “And you want to give me what - what I want.”

Johnny slipped the tip of his thumb underneath Mark’s shorts waistband and held it there as Mark held his breath. He was bare under his shorts, and all Johnny had to do was pull down on that waistband to find out. 

Johnny shifted above him, Mark feeling Johnny’s forearms press into the bed next to his head seconds before gasping at the heated sensation of Johnny lowering his much bigger body onto Mark’s. Johnny held himself up by his arms so that he wouldn’t crush Mark completely, and - _oh_. Johnny was so hard that the thickness of Johnny’s cock nestling between Mark’s ass cheeks sent arousal ripping through him, letting out a broken sound he’d have been horribly humiliated by usually. So much for being too tired to get it up - Mark’s dick immediately twitched in interest as his brain frantically tried to keep track of current happenings. Stiff cock against his ass, Johnny’s body pinning him to the mattress till he couldn’t move, goosebumps up and down his thighs and back, Johnny’s breath in his ear - Mark mewled quietly into his pillow. 

“You said you wanted me to be a blanket,” Johnny said, voice dark with amusement. “How am I doing so far?”

Johnny rocked his hips against Mark’s ass, and Mark’s head swam. 

“Is this like one of those dirty massages with a happy ending?” Mark asked weakly, pushing his hips back into Johnny. 

“Do you want it to be?” Johnny replied mockingly. “Or why don’t you tell me more about what I want right now.”

“You want to fuck me,” Mark gasped out. 

“Hmm,” Johnny mused in delight, clearly enjoying himself at Mark’s expense. “Do I, though?”

Mark grit his teeth. That was _it_. “No? Then get out, hyung.”

Both of them went quiet, Mark in awe at what his exhausted self was capable of and Johnny in clear shock at this side of Mark he - rarely anybody - had seen before.

Like a switch had been flipped, Johnny placed a surprisingly tender kiss on the side of Mark’s neck. “Sorry, baby, I can’t - help myself sometimes. Sorry. For real now, what do you want?”

Mark exhaled, letting Johnny’s reassuring weight flatten him and lock him into place securely, so that even if it felt like his brain was in a million pieces he knew exactly where his body was, moored tight and safe.

“I want you to use me to get off,” Mark murmured, getting more sure of himself as the words tumbled out of him. “Remind me that I’m home, with you. Not dreaming in some hotel somewhere.”

Johnny was silent for a time, and then nuzzled his face into Mark’s soft hair. “I can do that.”

An assault of temperatures and sensations: Johnny’s weight disappeared, Mark sighing into his pillow as he felt quick burning kisses trail down his back and then fingers hooking into his shorts, pulling them down his legs. Cold air from the airconditioning, then cold lotion against his ass and backs of his thighs, and only when he felt Johnny’s warm now-naked body back on top of him did Mark close his eyes again.

“Come on, hyung,” he mumbled. “Give me what I want.”

Johnny adjusted himself above Mark, and then rolled his hips so that his cock slid torturously slow between Mark’s ass cheeks to a ragged gasp; Mark wasn’t even sure whom the gasp belonged to. The lotion allowed Johnny to move easily, alternating between gliding in the cleft of Mark’s ass and plunging between his thighs, Mark closing his legs tightly to help with the friction. 

“Wish I was inside you,” Johnny whispered, breath coming quickly. “You’re right, I do want to fuck you. Have wanted to fuck you for a long time.” 

“I know,” Mark answered simply, letting his mind unravel to the sound of Johnny’s low moans and skin against skin. “I know you want me.”

“Fuck, Markie,” Johnny buried his face in the crook of Mark’s shoulder, and Mark felt sparks shoot up his spine as the bedsheets slid and rubbed against his cock, Johnny’s thrusts pressing Mark’s hips into the mattress again and again. “I missed you so much.”

“What would you do for me, if I asked?” Mark whispered, testing unfamiliar waters. 

“Anything, baby, just-” Johnny made a choked-off noise as he rubbed the head of his cock against Mark’s balls. “You just have to say. _Fuck._ ”

Mark let the new certainty of his control over Johnny - interesting, so interesting - settle gently into his skin. 

“I want you to suck me off after you come,” Mark said, trying not to make it sound like a question.

“Yes,” Johnny panted into his neck. “I’m close, baby, you’re so-”

“What?” Mark whispered. “I’m so what?”

“Perfect,” Johnny muttered. “Your body, you - can’t believe you let me-”

_Let me_ , Mark contemplated, tucking that thought away for later. _Permission._

Johnny thrust more shallowly, breath catching hard in his throat, before Mark felt Johnny lift his hips and hot strings of Johnny’s come paint his ass and lower back, Johnny breathing so satisfyingly heavily above him Mark wished he could see his face. So he did - Mark twisted round, holding himself up slightly, and the utterly wrecked look on Johnny’s face as Mark stared up at him was nothing like Mark was expecting. 

Johnny reached over for the tissues on Mark’s desk, working quickly as best he could to mop up the mess of lotion and come on Mark’s body in order not to keep Mark waiting too long, and when Johnny finally gently turned Mark over and took him into his mouth Mark sighed in deep contentment, watching Johnny’s shoulders relax at the sound. 

Mark came quietly down Johnny’s throat, feeling like he was one with the bed as Johnny swallowed all his remaining tension. 

“Was that - was that okay?” Johnny asked tentatively.

“S’fantastic,” Mark muttered, unable to keep his eyes open. “Thanks, hyung. G’night.”

“Oh- uh. Yeah, okay. Goodnight? Um?”

Mark repressed a grin at the sound of Johnny hesitating and stalling in confusion. Maybe he should take pity on him. Maybe not. Payback!

“See you tomorrow,” Mark hummed, stretching luxuriously. “Bye, now.”

Mark cracked open an eye to watch Johnny awkwardly put his clothes back on and pressed a smile into his pillow. 

(“Hey, hyung,” Mark dipped his head as he got into the van taking them to work the next morning, settling comfortably next to Johnny. Mark spread his legs, enjoying the feel of the fabric of his skinny jeans pulled tight across his thighs as well as the weight of Johnny’s stare. “What’s up, babe?”

Mark smiled, running a hand through his hair, and Johnny quickly returned his greeting before looking away, painfully obvious. Mark watched his Adam's apple bob heavily in his throat. 

Interesting.)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for this request <3 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/haetsalmoonbit) / [cc](https://t.co/wABa3kxW2p?amp=1)


End file.
